This invention relates to N'-substituted-N,N'-disubstitutedhydrazines, which are useful as insecticides, compositions containing those compounds and methods of their use. More particularly, the invention relates to
The search for compounds which have a combination of excellent insecticidal activity and low undesirable toxicity is a continuing one because of factors such as the desire for compounds exhibiting greater activity, better selectivity, low undesirable environmental impact, low production cost and effectiveness against insects resistant to many known insecticides.
Compounds of the present invention are particularly suitable for controlling plant-destructive insects in crops of cultivated plants, ornamentals and forestry.
Certain hydrazine derivatives have been disclosed in the literature. However, none of the prior art literature suggests hydrazines derivatives having insect growth regulating characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,972 discloses 2-(betahydroxyethyl)-2-methyl acid hydrazine compounds of the formula ZC(O)NHN(CH.sub.3)CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH where Z represents furyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, styryl, dihydrostyryl or substituted phenyl. The compounds are stated to be useful as pesticides for the control of such organisms as insects, arachnids, nematodes, fungi, plants and helminth organisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,934 discloses compounds of the formula ##STR2## where R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 represent a hydrogen atom or a one to four alkyl and n is an integer from zero to four. These compounds are used as X-ray contrast media.
U.S Pat. No. 4,189,482 discloses compounds of the formula ##STR3## where R.sub.3 is lower alkyl, or substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, thienyl or furyl; R.sub.4 is hydrogen or lower alkyl; ##STR4## as intermediates to penicillins having an imino substituted piperazindioncarbonylamino aceyl side chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,741 discloses a poly(oxyalkylated)hydrazine of the formula ##STR5## where R is hydrogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl, phenyl or mixtures thereof and the sum of w, x, y and z is from about four to about 20. These compounds are used as corrosion inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,351 discloses five specific compounds (Compound Nos. 400 and 402-404) of the formula ##STR6## where n averages 7.7 and n' averages 11. These compounds are disclosed to have leptericidal activity. However, they are not claimed and it is not seen how these five compounds are included in the generic formula disclosed in the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,524 discloses a class of benzoyl hydrazone derivatives which have insecticidal activity. However, the unsaturated carbon is bonded to hydrogen, lower alkyl, or phenyl, or forms part of a cyclohexane ring. Further the N'-substituent is not taught to include a tertiary carbon atom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,611 discloses (di)thiophosphoric and -phosphonic acid derivatives having the formula ##STR7## in which R denotes (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)-alkyl; R.sub.1 denotes (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)-alkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)-alkoxy, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)-alkylmercapto, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)-alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkylamino; R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 independently of one another denote hydrogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)-alkyl, (C.sub.5 -C.sub.6)-cycloalkyl, benzyl or furylmethyl; R.sub.4 denotes (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)-alkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.3)-alkoxymethyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.3)-alkylmercaptomethyl or phenyl and X denotes oxygen or sulfur, which have activity against sucking and biting insects, acarides and nematodes, and display good fungicidal activity. Insect growth regulating activity is not disclosed. Further, R.sub.2 is not taught to include a tertiary carbon.
The Chemical Abstracts citation CA 84(21):150168j indicates that Azerb Khim Zh, 1975, (5), 47-8 discloses Me.sub.2 CHCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.NN(Ac)CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH, PhCH.dbd.NN(Ac)CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH and Me.sub.2 CHCH.dbd.NN(Ac)CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH which have pesticidal activity.
In 88 J.A.C.S, 4677-4681 (1966) N'-t-butyl-N'-methylcarbonyl-N-benzoylhydrazine is disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed.
In 37 Tetrahedron Letters, 3575-3578 (1979), the result of an electron spin resonance study is reported. The hydrazyl radicals produced included PhC(O)N(t-Bu)NC(O)Ph and PhC(O)N(Et.sub.3 Si)NC(O)Ph. No utility was suggested for the radicals which were studied.
In 25 Aust. J. Chem., 523-529 (1972), several N,N'-dibenzoylhydrazine derivatives are disclosed including (3-methylbutyl)-; N'-benzyl- and N'-phenyl-N,N'-dibenzoylhydrazine in which one or both nitrogen atoms are alkylated or phenylated. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 61 Helv. Chim. Acta, 1477-1510 (1978), several N,N'-dibenzoylhydrazine and hydrazide derivatives including N'-t-butyl-N-benzoyl-N'-(4-nitrobenzoyl)hydrazine are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 44 J.A.C.S., 2556-2567 (1922), isopropylhydrazine (CH.sub.3).sub.2 CH--NH--NH.sub.2, symmetrical diisopropylhydrazine, dibenzoylisopropylhydrazine and certain derivatives are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 44 J.A.C.S., 1557-1564 (1972), isopropyl, methyl and bornyl semicarbazides are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 48 J.A.C.S., 1030-1035 (1926), symmetrical di-methylphenylmethylhydrazine and certain related compounds including 1,2-bis-methylphenylmethyl-4-phenylsemicarbazide are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 27 Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 624-627 (1954), certain hydrazine derivatives including alpha,beta-dibenzoylphenylhydrazine are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In J. Chem. Soc. (C), 1531-1536 (1966), N,N'-dibenzoylphenylhydrazine and N-acetyl-N'-benzoyl-p-nitrophenylhydrazine are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 56B Chem. Berichte, 954-962 (1923), symmetrical di-isopropylhydrazines, symmetrical diisobutyl- and certain derivatives including N,N'-diisobutyldibenzoylhydrazine are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 590 Annalen der Chemie, 1-36 (1954), certain N,N'-dibenzoylhydrazine derivatives are disclosed including N'-methyl- and N'-(2-phenyl)-isopropyl-N,N'-dibenzoylhydrazine. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In J. Chem. Soc., 4191-4198 (1952), N,N'-di-n-propylhydrazine, N,N'-dibenzoylhydrazine and bis-3,5-dinitrobenzoyl are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 32 Zhur. Obs. Khim., 2806-2809 (1962), N'-2,4-methyl-2,4-pentadiene-N,N'-dibenzoylhydrazine is disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed.
In 17 Acta. Chim. Scand., 95-102 (1963), 2-benzoyloylhydrazide (C.sub.6 H.sub.5 --CS--NHNH--CO--C.sub.6 H.sub.5) and certain hydrazone and hydrazine derivatives are disclosed including 1,2-dibenzoyl-benzylhydrazine. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 25 Zhur. Obs. Khim, 1719-1723 (1955), N,N'-biscyclohexylhydrazine and N,N'-dibenzoylcyclohexylhydrazine are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In J. Chem. SOc., 4793-4800 (1964), certain dibenzoylhydrazine derivatives are disclosed including tribenzoylhydrazine and N,N'-dibenzoylcyclohexylhydrazine. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 36 J. Prakt. Chem., 197-201 (1967), certain dibenzoylhydrazine derivatives including N'-ethyl-; N'-n-propyl-; N'-isobutyl-; N'-neopentyl-; N'-n-heptyl-; and N'-cyclohexylmethyl-N,N'-dibenzoylhydrazines are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 26 J.O.C., 4336-4340 (1961) N'-t-butyl-N,N'-di-(t-butoxycarbonyl)hydrazide is disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed.
In 41 J.O.C., 3763-3765 (1976), N'-t-butyl-N-(phenylmethoxycarbonyl)-N'-(chlorocarbonyl)hydrazide is disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed.
In 94 J.A.C.S., 7406-7416 (1972) N'-t-butyl-N,N'-dimethoxycarbonylhydrazide is disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed.
In 43 J.O.C., 808-815 (1978), N'-t-butyl-N-ethoxycarbonyl-N'-phenylaminocarbonylhydrazide and N'-t-butyl-N-ethoxycarbonyl-N'-methylaminocarbonylhydrazide are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 39 J. Econ. Ent., 416-417 (1946), certain N-phenyl-N'-acylhydrazines are disclosed and evaluated for their toxicity against codling moth larvae.
Compounds of the present invention are distinguished by their excellent insecticidal activity, particularly against insects of the orders Lepidoptera and Coleoptera, and most particularly by their insect growth regulating activity without material adverse impact on beneficial insects.